D'or, d'argent, et d'ébène
by Noxae
Summary: Luminance a toujours vécu au sein d'un jardin tranquille, en compagnie d'autres Pokémon amicaux. Jusqu'au jour où son ami l'Evoli lui est arraché...


Sa fourrure était d'or, et elle en était très fière.

Ses longs poils resplendissaient de mille feux à chacun de ses mouvements, toujours soyeux, toujours éclatants - d'autant plus lorsque la gentille humaine qui prenait soin d'elle la brossait. Cela arrivait souvent, car elle était sa préférée parmi tous les autres Pokémon qui vivaient ici. Elle, et elle seule, avait droit au rab de croquettes, aux caresses spéciales derrière les oreilles, et aux compliments qui la mettaient toujours de bonne humeur et la confortaient dans son idée que c'était elle la plus belle. Même le nom que lui avait donné la gentille humaine était magnifique, et parfaitement adapté à la majestueuse Goupix qu'elle était.

Luminance.

Elle n'aurait voulu en changer pour rien au monde.

Oui, tout compte fait, Luminance était fière de ce qu'elle était. Il faut dire qu'elle était la seule Goupix parmi tous les autres Pokémon, elle avait donc de quoi s'enorgueillir. Il y avait bien les deux Caninos qui comme elle possédaient une fourrure dorée, mais leurs poils étaient bien plus rêches et ne ruisselaient pas de lumière lorsque le soleil venait les frapper. Luminance leur accordait la place de n°2 sur la liste des plus beaux Pokémon parmi tous ceux qui vivaient ici, dans ce jardin. Elle occupait bien entendu la n°1. En n°3, peut-être était-ce la Rattata, avec ses poils gris tout lisses, ou alors le Sabelette, fort de ses jolies écailles vertes.

Luminance devait cependant reconnaître qu'il y avait certaines caractéristiques physiques chez les autres Pokémon qu'elle aurait bien aimé s'approprier : par exemple, les flammes de la Ponyta, d'un crépitant bleu cendré, ou les yeux des trois Mimitoss, bleu eux aussi - mais uniquement la couleur, pas la forme, évidemment. Peut-être aimait-elle tout simplement le bleu, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question. Ça tombait bien, parce que cette teinte se trouvait en abondance dans le jardin : en plus du Ponyta et des Mimitoss précédemment mentionnés, il y avait aussi le duo de Psykokwak, le Voltorbe, les petites Mimigal, et bien sûr le Métamorph,

Cependant, son Pokémon préféré parmi tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait n'était pas bleu, mais argenté. Crépuscule, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. L'Evoli à la fourrure couleur de rayon de lune s'avançait d'ailleurs vers elle, sa queue touffue dressée derrière lui, toute frétillante. Ses grands yeux bruns liquides la fixaient tandis qu'il marchait sans se presser, emplis de malice et d'amusement, et ses oreilles se balançaient presque comiquement à chacun de ses pas. Il était d'humeur joueuse, songea Luminance. Comme d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de la Goupix : elle venait à peine de finir de manger, et paressait au soleil, profitant de la chaleur de l'astre du jour alors qu'il se trouvait à son zénith. Une occupation très agréable, des plus tranquilles, et en bonus elle savait que la lumière accrochait des éclats solaires dans sa fourrure, ce qui la faisait resplendir encore plus que d'habitude. Elle émit un grognement content, car elle devait en mettre plein la vue à son ami, puis, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, elle baissa la tête et se lécha les flancs, méticuleusement.

\- Tu veux jouer, Lumi ? demanda l'Evoli en arrivant devant elle au terme d'un petit bond excité.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle, feignant le désintérêt. Je suis bien là, au soleil.

\- Allez ! couina Crépuscule. Viens jouer, ce sera marrant ! Je te parie que je te mets à terre, cette fois !

\- Tu crois ? le taquina Luminance, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Oui ! Ce sera pas comme la dernière fois ! clama-t-il en la poussant du museau.

Convaincue, la Goupix bailla, puis se leva et s'étira de tout son long. Elle se sentait toute gorgée de soleil, et un peu somnolente : pas la meilleure des situations pour un combat.

\- On va voir, dit-elle néanmoins. Je relève ton défi !

\- À l'assaut du soleil, alors, déclara Crépuscule en lui montrant ses dents dans un sourire amical.

\- À l'assaut de la lune, rétorqua Luminance, prête à se ruer sur lui.

C'était leur échange coutumier juste avant leurs combats, une reconnaissance de leurs différences mais aussi une façon amusante d'annoncer le début des hostilités. L'idée venait de Crépuscule : il avait un surnom pour chacun des Pokémon du jardin, et il avait adopté cette phrase qu'il prononçait avant chaque combat, l'adaptant à son adversaire. Le Ponyta avait droit à un "À l'assaut des flammes", la Rattata à "À l'assaut du caillou" (pas très flatteur pour elle, mais l'Evoli insistait que la couleur de son pelage lui faisait penser à un caillou qu'il avait vu une fois), et le Sabelette, à "À l'assaut du brin d'herbe" (pas très flatteur non plus, mais il fallait dire qu'il pliait facilement). Luminance s'estimait heureuse d'être comparée au soleil. Et puis, affronter la lune lui semblait approprié.

Les deux amis se firent face encore un instant, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre à la même seconde et de rouler à terre tout en cherchant à se mordre. Les mâchoires de Crépuscule claquèrent à l'oreille de Luminance alors qu'il prenait le dessus, coinçant le corps de la Goupix sous le sien. Situation chanceuse pour lui, mais qui n'allait pas durer. Luminance rua, projetant ses pattes arrières contre le ventre exposé de l'Evoli qui encaissa le coup en exhalant brusquement, et réussit à se dégager, sautant en arrière.

Contre-attaque ! Elle feinta, faisant mine de vouloir se diriger à gauche, puis fonça vers la droite, visant la patte de son ami. Ce dernier bondit au dernier moment et la Goupix termina le museau dans l'herbe, un raté lamentable qui arracha un éclat de rire à Crépuscule. Luminance se releva en se secouant, la terre dans son nez la faisant éternuer à deux reprises. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce futé d'Evoli ! Elle allait l'avoir...

Vite, se retournant en un éclair, la Goupix découvrit ses crocs et fonça sur le Pokémon à la fourrure d'argent. Elle comptait lui chopper l'oreille droite, mais l'Evoli se baissa stratégiquement, s'aplatissant au sol, et Luminance fut obligée de corriger son mouvement en catastrophe. Au final, ses dents terminèrent dans l'épais collier de poils blancs qui entourait le cou de Crépuscule, ce qui lui causa un chatouillement tout au plus. La Goupix persévéra, tentant de se servir de son poids supérieur pour renverser son adversaire sous elle. Cependant son ami avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle dut renoncer à son projet de lui harceler les oreilles lorsqu'il lui attrapa la queue. Du coup, elle l'imita et prit entre ses mâchoires la queue touffue de l'Evoli.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite coincés, chacun la gueule pleine des poils de l'autre, et la situation ne tarda pas à dégénérer en mordillements mutuels, comme cela leur arrivait inévitablement lorsqu'ils se battaient. Cela dura quelques temps, puis Luminance réussit à reprendre le dessus et elle posa ses pattes contre la gorge de Crépuscule, souriant à pleine dents.

\- J'ai gagné, se vanta-t-elle.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'aurai, lui promit l'Evoli, inclinant ses oreilles en signe de capitulation.

\- La prochaine fois, s'amusa Luminance.

Puis elle le laissa se relever et ils partirent se rafraîchir dans le bassin d'eau ensemble.

Un matin comme les autres, quoi.

La vie de Luminance était des plus tranquilles, et elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Manger, dormir, jouer avec ses amis, tout était réglé et rien ne sortait jamais de l'ordinaire. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours vécu ici, dans ce jardin aux hautes haies, entourée de tous les autres Pokémon. Elle savait que Crépuscule se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au-delà des fameuses haies, mais elle-même ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

\- Mais tu n'es même pas curieuse ? s'indignait souvent l'Evoli lorsqu'il s'obstinait à aborder le sujet, ce qui arrivait régulièrement.

\- On est bien ici, non ? répondait invariablement la Goupix. Pas la peine de bouger.

\- Mais imagine qu'il y ait plein d'autres Pokémon au-delà des haies ! On pourrait aller les voir, se faire plein de nouveaux amis ! Peut-être découvrir d'autres jardins !

La passion que l'Evoli mettait dans ses paroles amusait toujours Luminance.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir, alors ? lui demandait-elle en général.

Il ne répondait jamais, baissant simplement la tête comme s'il n'osait tout à coup plus la regarder. Luminance ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, et en général, la conversation s'arrêtait là. La Goupix s'en accommodait, et la vie continuait, sans davantage de désaccord entre elle et son ami.

Un soir cependant, Crépuscule rajouta une phrase après leur discussion habituelle :

\- J'ai vu un humain emmener Jolie aujourd'hui.

Surprise, Luminance laissa échapper un grognement malgré elle. Elle aimait bien la Rattata, cette dernière partageait toujours sa part de croquettes avec elle lorsqu'elle en avait trop.

\- L'emmener ? réagit-elle. Où ça ?

\- De l'autre côté des haies, évidemment ! Sûrement dans un autre jardin.

Cette seule perspective suffisait à faire briller les yeux de l'Evoli, le marron soutenu par des étincelles argentés au fond des pupilles.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? insista Luminance. Que peut bien vouloir faire l'humain avec Jolie ?

Ce fut d'une voix basse que Crépuscule répondit :

\- Grand-Pa dit qu'ils utilisent les Pokémon pour faire des combats entre eux. Que c'est comme ça que les humains s'amusent. Et même qu'il y a des compétitions basées sur ça.

Luminance demeurait interdite face à ces informations. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au comportement des humains, ni à l'espèce en général : elle savait juste que celle qui s'occupait de la brosser et de la nourrir était gentille, et cela lui suffisait. Cette histoire de combats lui paraissait bien étrange, mais elle ne doutait pas de la parole de Grand-Pa, car le Métamorphe était le plus vieux de tous dans le jardin et avait côtoyé en son temps bien plus d'humains que quiconque ne pouvait imaginer - ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il racontait.

\- C'est dommage pour Jolie, finit par dire Luminance, elle va me manquer.

\- _À_ moi aussi, opina Crépuscuple, s'asseyant brusquement sur son arrière-train.

Il y eut un silence avant que la Goupix ne demande :

\- Tu crois que nous aussi un humain va venir nous chercher ?

\- Si ça arrive, on partira ensemble tous les deux, répondit son ami sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Oui, ensemble, répéta Luminance. Pour toujours !

Les deux amis se touchèrent mutuellement la truffe, geste d'affection qui scella leur promesse, puis ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre pour passer la nuit, leur fourrure aux couleurs si différentes s'entremêlant.

_Or et argent_, songea Luminance avec sérénité avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Après cette nuit, quelques jours tranquilles passèrent encore, puis vint un matin pas comme les autres. Luminance était en train de manger lorsqu'un humain inconnu pénétra dans le jardin, suivant la gentille humaine qui lui faisait tout le temps des caresses. Mais cette fois, cette dernière passa sans s'arrêter devant la Goupix et mena l'autre intrus devant Crépuscule, occupé lui aussi à se nourrir.

\- Voilà, c'est notre seul Evoli pour le moment, indiqua-t-elle à son congénère.

L'homme s'accroupit et passa une main le long des flancs de Crépuscule, qui s'était interrompu et le considérait d'un air inquiet. Puis l'humain posa une question à la gentille humaine, question que Luminance ne comprit pas vraiment. La réponse qu'il obtint fut presque tout aussi obscure ; la Goupix saisit néanmoins le mot "chromatique" dans la bouche de la gentille humaine. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Lorsque l'homme exhiba soudainement une boule blanche et rouge, Luminance eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsqu'un rayon en sortit pour venir toucher son ami, et que celui-ci disparut tout à coup, la Goupix bondit carrément, protestant à tout-va.

\- Non ! Crépuscule !

Elle se rua sur l'humain et lui cria à la figure :

\- Relâchez-le ! Laissez-le partir !

\- Luminance ! s'exclama la gentille humaine d'une voix mi-furieuse mi-étonnée. Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je suis désolée, s'adressa-t-elle ensuite à l'autre humain, elle est si douce habituellement.

Celui qui avait pris Crépuscule répondit quelque chose ponctué d'un rire, et la Goupix sentit sa colère s'amplifier, un feu intérieur qui flambait haut et clair. Elle retroussa les babines, s'apprêta à bondir sur lui, mais un flash de lumière l'aveugla avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, puis elle ressentit un picotement dans tout son corps, et se retrouva soudain ailleurs dans le jardin. Interloquée, elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, cherchant à repérer les deux humains. Ils n'étaient nulle part en vue. En fait, elle était même entièrement seule.

_Impossible !_ s'énerva la Goupix.

Les autres devaient s'être cachés, ou bien ils lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Les interpellant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle galopa à travers le jardin, espérant les apercevoir derrière chaque buisson. Elle dut s'avérer bredouille au bout de plusieurs minutes et plusieurs tours complets du jardin, lorsque, haletante, elle se coucha dans l'herbe. Comment avaient-ils pu tous disparaître ? Dépitée, elle posa son museau contre ses pattes et songea à Crépuscule.

_Ensemble pour toujours..._

Seule, elle finit par s'endormir.

Un nouveau picotement dans tout son corps la réveilla en sursaut. Sautant sur ses pattes, elle s'apprêta à faire face, quoi qu'il se passe. Clignant des yeux, elle constata qu'elle était encore dans le jardin, mais que cette fois tout le monde était revenu, ses amis Pokémon comme la gentille humaine. Cette dernière lui caressa la tête en souriant. L'action apaisa un peu Luminance même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivée.

\- Il faut être sage, maintenant, ma Lumi, lui dit l'humaine. Ou bien tu retourneras dans la Pokéball.

Et elle agita une boule rouge et blanche sous le nez de la Goupix. La même que celle qui avait aspiré Crépuscule ! Luminance regarda aux alentours, espérant apercevoir la fourrure argentée de l'Evoli. Peine perdue.

\- Où est Crépuscule ? aboya-t-elle à la figure de l'humaine qui n'était plus si gentille que ça à bien y réfléchir.

Mais alors même qu'elle posait la question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse : l'autre humain l'avait emmené. Loin du jardin, et loin d'elle.

\- Je sais que Crépuscule va te manquer, lui murmura l'humaine en la caressant de plus belle, mais tu t'y feras, tu verras. Et puis après-demain on recevra un nouvel Evoli en remplacement, je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec lui.

Luminance ne voulait pas d'autre Evoli. Elle voulait Crépuscule. Se dérobant aux caresses de l'humaine traître, elle se détourna et partit s'isoler dans un coin du jardin. Elle y resta longtemps. Toute la nuit, peut-être. Toute la nuit à songer à son ami et à leur promesse, toute la nuit à se demander ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au-delà des haies et à regretter de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à cette question auparavant.

Lorsque le matin vint, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle alla d'abord voir Grand-Pa, afin de savoir dans quoi elle allait mettre les pattes.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a en dehors du jardin, lança-t-elle au Métamorphe en l'abordant.

Le Pokémon à la jolie teinte bleue, de la même couleur que le ciel, se tourna vers elle.

\- Je sais, confirma-t-il. Et toi, veux-tu le savoir ? Es-tu si pressée que ça de visiter le monde extérieur ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, petite.

\- Crépuscule est au-dehors, et je vais aller le rejoindre, répliqua-t-elle en toisant le Métamorphe, inflexible. Mais d'abord je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre.

\- Si j'étais toi, je resterais ici le plus longtemps possible. Ton tour viendra bien assez tôt, et tu connaîtras alors une vie de combat sans fin. Crois-moi, on est mieux ici.

Luminance émit un grognement dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans une vie de combats ? s'enquit-elle tout de même. Crépuscule et moi on se bat... on se battait tout le temps, corrigea-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Pah ! Je ne te parle pas de ces petits jeux auxquels tu t'adonnais avec ton ami, fit Grand-Pa tandis que son corps bougeait étrangement, comme parcouru de mini-tremblements. Mais de _vrais_ combats, où la souffrance et la mort font partie du quotidien.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la Goupix. La souffrance et la mort... Était-elle prête à risquer cela pour retrouver Crépuscule ? Oui. Cent fois oui.

Le Métamorphe dut se rendre compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la dissuader de son idée, car il lui dit simplement :

\- Bonne chance, petite. Tu en auras besoin.

Et cette nuit-là, sous le couvert de l'obscurité, Luminance creusa un trou près de la plus grande haie du fond, et s'échappa, quittant le jardin de son enfance.

Ses premiers jours en liberté furent rudes. Tout était tellement différent de ce à quoi elle était habituée ! Finis les repas à heures fixes servis dans sa gamelle, elle devait désormais chasser pour se nourrir. Terminées les siestes tranquilles à l'abri de son bosquet préféré, au dehors le danger guettait à chaque instant et la pluie comme les Pokémon sauvages se faisaient souvent un plaisir de venir déranger Luminance. La Goupix se fit chasser plus d'une fois du territoire de Pokémon qui la harcelèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle en quitte les limites, principalement par des Miaouss, quelquefois par des meutes de Caninos, et une fois par un couple de Roucoups énervés. Elle remarqua à ces occasions que les Pokémon du dehors arboraient un pelage ou des plumes à la couleur différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. C'était bien étrange. Cela concernait même la bande de Goupix sur laquelle elle tomba le deuxième jour : ils étaient tous roux, et non dorés comme elle ! Elle en conçut davantage de fierté, songeant qu'elle était unique, puis comme son estomac grondait sa faim, elle se jeta sur le cadavre de Sabelette que les autres avaient délaissé. Son premier repas depuis qu'elle avait quitté le jardin. Le jour suivant, et ceux d'après, elle chassa, apprenant peu à peu à survivre à l'extérieur.

Au-delà des difficultés, il y avait cependant des bons côtés : plein de choses à voir, plein de nouvelles odeurs à sentir, et un vaste monde à découvrir, mille fois plus grand au moins que le jardin. De nouveaux concepts, aussi : rivière, forêt, prairie... Le dehors était immense et incroyablement varié, Luminance avait de quoi faire.

Et pendant tout ce temps, elle cherchait Crépuscule.

Sans que cela ne donne le moindre résultat.

Elle avait beau interroger tous les Pokémon qu'elle croisait - lorsqu'ils étaient d'humeur à discuter -, personne n'avait aperçu l'Evoli. Par désespoir, la Goupix se mit à décrire également l'humain qui l'avait emmené, plutôt grand et avec des poils bruns, mais d'après la bande de Pikachu à qui elle soumit en premier ce portrait, cela concernait environ la moitié des humains. Néanmoins, elle n'abandonna pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Les jours passèrent, indifféremment. Jusqu'à un en particulier où elle apprit quelque chose de nouveau, et pourtant de pas si nouveau. Elle était en train de se nourrir d'un Roucool fraîchement tué, lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre dans les hautes herbes derrière elle. En alerte, elle dressa la queue et se retourna en grondant.

\- Du calme, je suis pas là pour te piquer ton repas, déclara l'Abo en s'arrêtant de sinuer à quelques pas d'elle, l'observant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

\- T'avertir. T'es une chromatique, tu devrais pas sortir en plein jour, c'est dangereux pour toi.

Luminance manifesta son étonnement.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Chromatique. T'es pas de la même couleur que les autres Goupix, expliqua patiemment l'Abo en sortant sa langue fourchue à plusieurs reprises. Ça te rend intéressante pour les dresseurs, alors si t'as pas envie de terminer dans une de leurs boules-prisons, tu devrais te planquer.

Voilà qui clarifiait pas mal de choses. Luminance n'était cependant pas vraiment surprise que sa magnifique beauté la rende attirante.

\- Je ferai attention, déclara-t-elle.

Alors que l'Abo allait repartir, elle l'interpella :

\- Je cherche un ami à moi, également chromatique je crois. Un Evoli à la fourrure argentée. Tu n'en aurais pas vu un comme ça ?

\- Le seul Evoli que je connais a évolué en Aquali, et c'était il y a fort longtemps. Désolé.

Toujours la même réponse négative.

_Crépuscule, où es-tu ? _se demanda la Goupix.

La réponse restait un mystère.

Quelques temps plus tard, la vie de Luminance bascula à nouveau. Elle rôdait à la lisière d'une tanière d'humains, s'étant aventurée sur leur territoire dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Crépuscule. C'était dangereux, elle le savait, mais la recherche de son ami passait avant sa propre sécurité. Se cachant dans des buissons qui bordait une drôle de route, elle crut soudain repérer l'humain qui avait emmené l'Evoli. À la perspective de revoir son ami, elle se sentit pousser des ailes et se précipita sur le dresseur. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur : cet humain-là était un peu plus grand que le coupable, cela se voyait mieux de près, et surtout, il avait des yeux bleus et non marrons. Luminance voulut alors immédiatement faire demi-tour et s'enfuit pour retrouver la sûreté de la forêt, mais son chemin se retrouva bloqué par un Nidorino qui venait de surgir face à elle dans un éclat de lumière rouge.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! exigea-t-elle en montrant les crocs.

\- Rends-toi, petite. Je suis trop fort pour toi, fut la réponse du Pokémon violet.

Luminance gronda de plus belle puis tenta une feinte, tandis que derrière elle elle entendit l'humain lancer un ordre à son Pokémon. L'ignorant, elle fit mine de déplacer tout son poids vers la droite, puis se rua à gauche, et...

Éclair violet, impact.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle, elle s'écrasa à terre, tout son corps criant de douleur. Souffrance, Souffrance.

_Grand-Pa avait raison, _eut-elle le temps de songer avant que le monde ne s'éteigne sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait face à l'humain. Sa peau la picotait encore et elle devina qu'elle sortait tout juste d'une des ces boules-prisons qu'elle détestait. L'humain était accroupi à ses côtés et la contemplait d'un air satisfait.

\- Bonjour Soleil, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Gabriel, je suis ton dresseur à présent.

Puis il avança une main vers Luminance, qui retroussa instinctivement les babines. Déjà, elle n'appartenait à personne ! Et ensuite, _Soleil_ ? Vraiment ? C'était tout ce qu'avait trouvé ce pauvre humain pour refléter sa magnificence ?

\- Luminance ! C'est Luminance ! protesta-t-elle. Et tu dois me laisser partir, je cherche quelqu'un et je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé !

\- Oui, tu es très belle... commenta l'humain.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'énerva Luminance.

Le Nidorino qui l'avait assommé et se tenait aux côtés du dresseur intervint :

\- Te fatigue pas, il nous pige pas. Et je pense pas qu'il accepte de te relâcher de toute façon, ça fait longtemps qu'il cherche à avoir un chromatique.

Méfiante, la Goupix se plaça à nouveau en position de combat. Si jamais il décidait de la ré-attaquer, elle serait prête !

\- Du calme, la petite, s'amusa-t-il sans faire le moindre mouvement envers elle. Je t'ai chargé uniquement pour que le maître puisse t'attraper, on fait partie de la même équipe maintenant. Si tu sais même pas ça...

\- Bien sûr que je le savais, mentit aussitôt Luminance. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas si mal tu sais. T'as le gîte et le couvert, et le maître n'exige pas trop de nous, il connaît nos limites.

Luminance grogna sur l'humain dont la main se rapprochait trop à son goût, avant de répondre :

\- Ça a rien à voir avec ton humain. Je cherche mon ami, un Evoli nommé Crépuscule. Il a été emmené par un dresseur qui ressemble un peu au tien.

\- Dans ce cas, ta meilleure chance pour le retrouver est de rester avec nous, justement. Le maître combat souvent contre des autres dresseurs, on croisera peut-être ton ami.

La façon dont il avait dit "peut-être" donna l'impression à la Goupix qu'il lui agitait sous le nez un appât bien appétissant. Elle y mordit en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Tu crois ?

Le Nidorino hocha la tête, les oreilles frémissantes tandis qu'il grattait distraitement le sol de sa patte.

\- Ouais. Et puis le maître est pas méchant. Fais ce qu'il te dit et tout se passera bien.

La Goupix reporta son regard sur l'humain, dubitative. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir, et il pouvait l'en empêcher vu que cette brute de Nidorino faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait... Elle était donc coincée avec lui. Mais Crépuscule aussi devait se trouver coincé avec son dresseur, et si elle restait avec l'humain, elle avait effectivement pas mal de chances de croiser son ami. Luminance considéra la situation un instant avant de se décider. Elle allait endurer cette épreuve. Rester avec l'humain, et dès qu'elle retrouverait Crépuscule, ils s'enfuiraient tous les deux. Aussi, lorsque son nouveau dresseur chercha à nouveau à approcher sa main de son museau, elle ne se déroba pas. L'air content, il lui tapota la tête.

\- Maintenant on va t'entraîner sérieusement, Soleil ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il en fut ainsi.

Les semaines se succédèrent, passant au rythme des combats contre les Pokémon sauvages, et parfois, contre les autres Pokémon de l'équipe que Luminance avait intégrée. Il y avait le Nidorino, bien sûr, surnommé simplement Nido, et puis deux autres dont la Goupix n'avait jamais croisé leur espèce auparavant, une Lamantine appelée Kelna et un Pharamp qui exigeait de se faire appeler Numéro 1, alors que le dresseur le désignait par Pacha. Luminance comprenait son malheur car l'humain persistait à l'appeler Soleil envers et contre tout. Les autres du groupe, eux, l'appelaient simplement "petite". Au début, cela l'énervait tout autant que Soleil, puis elle finit par s'y faire.

Son dresseur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et en peu de temps la Goupix prit des forces, grandit, et s'améliora au combat. Elle apprit à cracher des flammes, à bondir plus vite que l'éclair pour surprendre l'ennemi, et à se servir de sa voix pour semer la confusion dans leur esprit. Ses trois co-équipiers se montraient bienveillants envers elle, lui prodiguant des conseils et la faisant profiter de leur expertise. Elle restait cependant distante par rapport à l'humain, tolérant ses caresses mais ne lui accordant pas son affection. Cela n'en valait pas la peine : leur relation n'était que temporaire, elle s'en irait dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé Crépuscule. De son côté, le dresseur paraissait très heureux de l'avoir dans son équipe, mais Luminance n'était pas surprise. Après tout, elle était magnifique.

Elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi l'humain voulait qu'elle devienne la meilleure au combat. Sa beauté visuelle ne lui suffisait-il donc pas ? Un soir, alors qu'elle se reposait au bord d'un cours d'eau avec les trois autres, tandis que leur dresseur était occupé à se nourrir assis sur un rocher près du camp qu'il avait monté, elle posa la question à Nido.

\- Tu es chromatique, petite, fut sa seule réponse.

Luminance commençait à en avoir marre qu'on lui dise ça.

\- Oui, et alors ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est ça qu'il veut... répondit Nido d'un ton qui parut las à Luminance. Il y a des combats spéciaux uniquement entre chromatiques, et toi t'es sa championne sur laquelle il mise tout.

La Goupix ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, cela augmentait ses chances de revoir Crépuscule, mais de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à se battre. Gagner en puissance, c'était utile ; se servir de sa force pour écraser les autres, cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle continua cependant à suivre les ordres de son dresseur, se confrontant aux Pokémon sauvages sans faillir.

Puis vint le jour où sa queue se divisa totalement en six, un événement qui enthousiasma considérablement l'humain.

\- Tu es enfin prête ! dit-il à Luminance avec un grand sourire. Regarde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Il lui mit sous le nez une drôle de pierre qui rougeoyait, comme éclairé par un feu intérieur, et la Goupix sentit tout son corps tressaillir. Cette pierre signifiait quelque chose... Elle en était sûre. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avança la tête, touchant la surface rougeoyante du bout de la truffe. Brusquement, il y eut une explosion de lumière, si vive qu'elle s'en trouva aveuglée, et le monde se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle.

Vertige. Frisson.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés, elle savait qu'elle avait changé. Baissant les yeux sur ses pattes, elle découvrit que sa fourrure avait perdu sa teinte dorée pour prendre un lustre argenté. La couleur lui rappela douloureusement Crépuscule et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit grognement. Elle constata également qu'elle avait grandi, son corps se faisant plus élancé, ses poils plus touffus, et ses queues plus grandes et plus nombreuses. Tout ça lui allait très bien. Il n'y avait que la perte de sa fourrure dorée qu'elle allait regretter. Elle aimait tellement les vagues de lumière que les rayons du soleil y provoquait...

\- Et voilà ! Tu es bien plus jolie en Feunard, tu sais... Mais il va te falloir un nouveau nom maintenant, déclara son dresseur en la contemplant d'un air pensif.

\- Je garde Luminance, lui dit-elle bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne la comprendrait pas.

Son nom était tout ce qui lui restait de son enfance dans le jardin, une relique précieuse de jours plus simples et plus heureux.

\- Tu seras Luna, décida l'humain avec un hochement de tête.

\- Luminance, contra-t-elle pour la forme.

Puis il y eut les combats contre d'autres chromatiques. La première fois que Luminance se retrouva dans une petite salle qui sentait mauvais, les pattes dans le sable, entourée par plein d'humains qui criaient et face à un Arbok aux écailles jaunes, elle fut surprise : bien qu'elle ait passé toute son enfance entourée de Pokémon dont elle savait à présent qu'ils étaient chromatiques, elle n'en avait pas croisé un seul depuis qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Crépuscule. L'Arbok lui rappela ainsi tous ses amis du jardin, et elle voulut engager la conversation, malgré la situation tendue.

Mais l'autre n'était pas venu pour parler, car il se jeta sur elle en sifflant agressivement dès que le son signalant le début du duel retentit. Déçue, Luminance fit néanmoins rapidement jouer ses pattes, esquivant l'attaque, puis elle exécuta l'ordre que lui criait son humain, projetant une gerbe de flammes en direction de l'adversaire. Le feu alla frapper l'Arbok dans un crépitement, et marqua ses écailles de sérieuses brûlures. Il siffla de douleur, se dressant de toute sa hauteur pour dominer Luminance avant de fondre sur elle à nouveau. Là aussi, elle évita son assaut - ce qu'il était lent ! -, puis effectua un demi-tour foudroyant et se jeta de tout son poids contre lui.

Ce fut suffisant pour le mettre à terre, et Luminance fut déclarée victorieuse.

_Facile_, songea-t-elle en se léchant la crinière, s'appliquant à faire briller ses poils.

\- Bien joué, Luna ! la félicita son dresseur. C'est ta première victoire dans ce tournoi, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. Quelques jours plus tard, elle gagna haut la patte face à un Tauros, lui brouillant l'esprit et le harcelant de coups trop rapides pour qu'il puisse les éviter. Ensuite, ce furent un Démolosse qui mordit la poussière face à elle, vaincu par des flammes plus puissantes que les siennes, puis un Rapasdepic, qui termina le bec planté en terre et les ailes calcinées.

Par la suite, les affrontements s'enchaînèrent, et Luminance perdit le compte du nombre de ses congénères chromatiques qui tombèrent face à elle. La plupart du temps, ils n'étaient qu'assommés à l'issue du duel, mais quelques-uns trouvèrent la mort sous les crocs ou les flammes de la Feunard. Il s'agissait invariablement d'accidents, mais Luminance n'aimait pas ça. Et toujours, elle gagnait. Plus ou moins facilement, mais elle gagnait.

Des mois passèrent, parsemés de combats contre d'autres chromatiques. La vie de la Feunard se résumait à ça désormais. À chaque nouvelle victoire, son dresseur sautait de joie, et il la chouchoutait, la recouvrant de cadeaux et de croquettes aux parfums divers. Il en venait même à délaisser ses autres Pokémon, ce qui amena ses derniers à en vouloir à Luminance sur ce point. La jalousie creusa petit à petit un fossé entre elle et les trois autres, et au final elle se retrouva seule. Seule et triste alors que l'espoir la quittait lentement. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était avec l'humain, et toujours aucune trace de Crépuscule. L'Evoli ne la reconnaîtrait même plus, songeait-elle parfois avec amertume.

Un soir, alors que le combat de la journée avait vu survenir la mort de son adversaire, un Farfuret, Luminance tenta de s'enfuir. Elle n'alla pas bien loin. Rattrapée et punie, elle passa trois jours dans sa boule-prison, privée de tout contact. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle avait compris la leçon.

Les combats continuèrent, un cycle sans fin. Luminance songea plus d'une fois à tout arrêter, à se coucher à terre face à ses adversaires et à refuser de combattre, mais elle ne put jamais se résoudre à le faire vraiment. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner. Alors, elle se battait.

Et elle gagnait.

Du moins jusqu'à l'Écrémeuh.

\- C'est le dernier obstacle avant d'affronter le champion du tournoi, Luna, lui expliqua l'humain, le front plissé par la concentration. Elle a la réputation d'écraser tous ses adversaires, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux y arriver. Sur ce coup-là, c'est Onde Folie qui sera ton atout.

Face à sa grande adversaire, Luminance appliqua donc cette tactique, ne se sentant pas particulièrement en danger. Ses trois derniers combats avaient été des victoires ridiculement faciles, celle-ci ne serait pas différente. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle se disait. La Pokémon à la peau bleue émit un beuglement en réponse à l'aboiement de la Feunard, puis frappa la terre d'un de ses sabots avant de foncer sur Luminance. Le choc fut rude, Luminance n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter et elle partit en roulé-boulé, effectuant plusieurs rotations non contrôlées dans le sable. Finalement elle parvint à se relever d'un coup de reins, et ouvrit la gueule pour projeter de longues flammes en direction de l'Écrémeuh qui déjà se ruait à nouveau vers elle. Il y eut comme une explosion concentrée alors que l'attaque flamboyante touchait sa cible dans un grondement orageux, puis un nuage de fumée engloutit la grosse Pokémon.

Nuage qui se dissipa presque aussitôt tandis que l'Écrémeuh en émergeait en beuglant. Luminance s'était attendue à disposer d'un peu plus de répit, et le temps lui manqua pour esquiver complètement son adversaire en furie. Elle virevolta néanmoins, ses neuf queues voletant derrière elle, mais l'Écrémeuh la percuta de biais et l'envoya cogner contre la paroi du fond, brutalement. Le choc l'assomma un court instant. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la douleur brouillant ses sens, la voix de son dresseur lui parvint, semblant venir de très loin.

\- Lance-flammes, Luna, maintenant !

Elle obtempéra alors même que la Pokémon bleue arrivait sur elle, tête baissée, crachant du feu à bout portant sur l'Écrémeuh. Cette dernière tituba, semblant hésiter une seconde. Luminance en profita, bondissant au prix d'un hurlement de douleur de ses muscles pour venir planter ses crocs dans l'une des pattes de son adversaire. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche, elle gronda et resserra sa prise lorsque l'autre chercha à se dégager. Mais elle fut incapable de tenir bien longtemps, car l'Écrémeuh rua sauvagement, lui flanquant un coup de sabot en pleine tête.

Explosion de souffrance. Confusion.

Tout à coup elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Un poids énorme s'abattit soudain sur elle, chassant l'air de ses poumons, l'écrasant dans le sable poisseux de sang. Elle haleta, cherchant ses repères. Le bruit de fond des humains qui s'égosillaient lui revint brusquement, et avec, une nouvelle pique de douleur qui la cloua davantage sur place. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gueule, suivi de crachats sanglants. Elle chercha ses repères, affolée, et finit par comprendre que l'Écrémeuh l'aplatissait au sol, la bloquant de son corps trop lourd. Dans un dernier effort, Luminance se contorsionna, et referma sa mâchoire sur le cou de son adversaire, qui se trouvait tout juste à portée. La prise était mauvaise, glissante, et elle avait l'impression de s'être arrachée à la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle avait bougé, mais elle persévéra. L'autre tressauta, ce qui s'accompagna d'un craquement horrible ; du sang gicla, aveuglant la Feunard. Le sien ou celui de l'Écrémeuh, elle n'en savait rien.

Même alors qu'elle sentit les contours du monde s'estomper et les ténèbres l'engloutir peu à peu, elle ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous elle, elle chuta. Puis le noir...

À son réveil, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de son dresseur.

\- Tout va bien, ma Luna... Tu t'es très bien battu...

Émergeant lentement des brumes de son sommeil, Luminance bougea ses pattes de façon expérimentale et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus mal du tout. Elle était certes habituée aux machines qui soignaient les blessures, mais elle se trouvait tout de même surprise de ne plus avoir aucune séquelle de ce qui venait de se passer. Lentement, elle se redressa et s'assit pendant que l'humain l'encourageait.

\- Tu as gagné, tu sais ? dit-il ensuite en la caressant. Au départ, le match a été déclaré nul vu que vous étiez toutes les deux inconscientes à la fin, mais l'Écrémeuh a succombé à ses blessures la nuit dernière. Du coup toi et moi on va combattre le champion, c'est pas génial ça ?

Luminance n'avait rien à lui à répondre. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait déjà trouvée loin d'ici. Peut-être que lorsque l'humain aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, une victoire contre le champion, il la laisserait repartir ? C'était le seul espoir auquel elle pouvait encore se raccrocher...

Le jour de l'affrontement arriva vite. Luminance se retrouva à nouveau dans la petite arène au sol de sable, entourée par des tas d'humains excités. L'atmosphère lui semblait encore plus électrique que d'habitude, et elle dut patienter un long moment avant que le champion n'arrive, comme si son dresseur souhaitait faire monter la tension à son maximum. C'était une tactique efficace, elle voyait que son humain s'impatientait. Elle-même rongeait son frein : elle était pressée d'en finir, de mettre un point final à cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Elle allait terrasser ce soi-disant champion et ensuite quitter son dresseur pour se remettre en quête de Crépuscule. Et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Enfin, un rayon rouge se matérialisa en face d'elle, déposant son adversaire sur le tapis de sable. C'était un Pokémon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant : quadrupède comme elle, son corps était tout aussi fin et élancé, ses oreilles longues et pointues, son museau petit et ses yeux d'un rouge sombre. Il avait une fourrure couleur de nuit, marquée de cercles bleus qui luisaient vivement à certains endroits - pattes, oreilles, tête, queue.

_Aussi ténébreux que j'étais lumineuse_, songea la Feunard avec une drôle de nostalgie.

Puis elle se campa sur ses pattes, prête à se battre. L'autre en face d'elle la considéra en silence, ses marques bleues le nimbant d'une lueur presque fantomatique.

\- À l'assaut de la lune... murmura-t-il, presque trop bas pour que Luminance l'entende.

Presque.

La Feunard se figea, tous ses muscles crispés.

\- Cré... Crépuscule ? souffla-t-elle, n'osant y croire.

Les oreilles de son adversaire se dressèrent brusquement sur sa tête. Il cligna des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la Feunard.

\- Luminance ? répondit-il d'une même voix incrédule.

Il y eut un oui silencieux des deux côtés, un instant de flottement magique où chacun dut se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bel et bien la réalité, puis tout fut balayé et les deux amis se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rencontrèrent au centre de l'arène, et roulèrent à terre ensemble en riant, échangeant léchouilles et mordillements comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama joyeusement Luminance en contemplant la nouvelle forme de l'Evoli. Partout !

\- Et moi j'ai essayé tant de fois de retourner dans le jardin... révéla Crépuscule. Mais mon dresseur me rattrapait et me punissait à chaque fois.

Par cette phrase, ils se rappelèrent soudain où ils étaient, entourés de tout un tas d'humains qui étaient venus les voir s'affronter. Les voix de leurs dresseurs respectifs retentirent, chacun criant des ordres autoritairement. Luminance et Crépuscule échangèrent un regard.

\- Je crois qu'on est restés suffisamment longtemps parmi les humains, tu ne crois pas ? fit l'ancien Evoli.

\- Bien trop longtemps, acquiesça Luminance.

D'un commun accord, ils bondirent au-delà des murs de l'arène et commencèrent à semer la pagaille chez les humains, aboyant continuellement pour leur faire perdre la tête et balançant du sable partout. L'un comme l'autre esquivèrent les rayons rouges destinés à les rappeler et se ruèrent sur leur dresseur. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Presque au même instant, ils brisèrent leurs boules-prisons entre leurs mâchoires, puis, à nouveau libres, ils coururent ensemble vers l'extérieur. Quelques-uns des humains tentèrent d'utiliser leurs Pokémon pour les rattraper, mais Luminance comme Crépuscule se montrèrent bien trop rapides pour que cela les arrête.

Puis ils coururent, s'enfuyant loin des humains et de leurs villes. Toute la nuit, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit le plus profond de la forêt, où, se sentant enfin en sécurité, il se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent. Flanc à flanc, museau contre museau, fourrures entremêlées, comme au temps du jardin de leur enfance. Leur cœur battant au même rythme, leurs poumons inspirant le même air, ils rêvèrent de seconde chance et d'un ciel étoilé où se mariaient l'argent et l'ébène.

Lorsque le jour se leva, ils accueillirent les rayons du soleil côte à côte, saluant la première aube du reste de leur vie ensemble.


End file.
